


Dear, Simon

by jamesm97



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Cute Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, F/F, Gay, Gay Disaster Simon Spier, M/M, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: "What's wrong?" Bram asks from his place next to him on the couch he'd gone quiet all of a sudden he usually keeps up a steady stream of commentary when they're watching reality TV."I just got a DM on Instagram," He says looking up.orWhat happens when Simon get's Victors first DM
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 399





	Dear, Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisBadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBadge/gifts).



> This is gifted to ThisBadge for wanting to see something on SImon's end

Dear, Simon you don't know me but my family just moved to Atlanta and today was my first day at Creekwood High, and I heard all about you. How you started messaging with another secretly gay kid at Creekwood, how you wound up making a crazy declaration of love and how you had your first big kiss on the Ferris wheel in front of the whole school, and I just wanna say screw you!

Screw you for having the worlds most accepting parents, the worlds most supportive friends, because for some of us it's not that easy, I can't believe that 24 hours ago I was actually looking forward to having a fresh start at Creekwood, that I'd thought I'd finally get the chance to be myself or at least get the chance to figure out who that even is.

Simon stared down at the message freaking out as he reads in and continues down to read the rest.

"What's wrong?" Bram asks from his place next to him on the couch he'd gone quiet all of a sudden he usually keeps up a steady stream of commentary when they're watching reality TV.

"I just got a DM on Instagram," He says looking up.

"Not another dick pic, seriously? Our pictures are posted all over your page" Bram says angrily and it still sends a thrill down his spine that the usually calm Bram get's pissed over the face people flirt with him.

"No, it's some kid called Victor, I think he might be like us or questioning anyway," Simon says passing his phone over.

Bram reads over the messages his face softening "I like his grammar, can we adopt him?" is the first thing out of his mouth and Simon nearly chokes on the sip of Pepsi he just had.

"You and your love of grammar" Simon rolls his eyes before rereading Victors messages "What do I do?"

"Well he just reached out the least you can do is reassure him, if he's questioning and has nobody in his life he's probably scared as hell babe," Bram tells him and Simon gets that he just barely came out himself and it wasn't good he hated being out at first he doesn't think he can be anyone's Gay Yoda, he's not gay Jesus what if he just makes things worse.

"You're not going to make it worse just by giving the kid a little reassurance," Bram tells him reaching over and rubbing his hand like he can read Simon's mind, at this point he basically can.

"Should I message Leah and Abby? They're probably way better at advice than me" Simon asks biting his lips reading the messages over again.

"He reached out to you, not to Leah or Abby"

"Okay fine what should I say?" 

"Start with I'm glad you reached out? I'll go make you some food you've got your nervous face on and it always eases when you've got food" Bram says kissing him on the cheek and making his way to the small kitchenette.

"I love you," Simon says through a sigh as he types out his message.

Dear Victor. glad you reached out.

He closes his eyes for a second and imagines himself over a year ago imagines this was Blue asking his advice what would he say.

First of all welcome to Creekwood. I know beginnings are rocky, but I really hope you end up loving it as much as I did.

I'm sorry that you don't have anyone in your life you can open up to. And you're right I have no idea what it's like to be you. I can only tell you what I do know. For me, figuring out who I was and declaring it to the world was the scariest thing I ever had to do. Even with parents who are so liberal, they have special sneakers just for protesting. It was hard, but we found our way through it Who knows, maybe your family could find their way through their stuff too.

And maybe you'll find the people in Creekwood who will support you like my friends did, the people you can tell anything to, and if your very lucky maybe somewhere within the halls of that school you'll find the person who's going to change your life forever, A few years ago I told my now boyfriend Bram that he deserves a great love story, that I deserve a great love story, and you deserve one too Victor.

Hope this helps, hear if you need me.

Love  
Simon

Simon sighs as he finishes typing immediately wanting to press unsend he sounds stupid and like he's bragging about having Bram about being able to find who he was in that school what if Victor can't do that.

Bram walks back in "Pizza will be ready in eighteen minutes" He tells him Simon just shoves his phone towards him and Bram starts reading.

After a couple of minutes, Bram looks up beaming.

"Is that okay?" Simon questions.

"I think it's perfect, you can only help him, Simon, by offering opinions you can't tell him what to do, it's his journey, it's him that needs to decide who he is, who he was born to be" 

"If he messages back can you message for me?" Simon asks.

"I'm only good at giving advice to you baby, anyone else and I suck" Bram smirks.

"Well that's not true" 

"It's you he messaged, It's destiny" Bram snorts and Simon just rolls his eyes moving across the couch to stretch out in his boyfriend's lap, Bram grabs the remote and unpauses the TV the drama replaying and making them zone out for a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later a ding on his phone makes them both jump Simon with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth Bram just pauses the TV, Simon takes a deep breath and reads out loud.

Dear. Simon

Maybe your right I do deserve a great love story... But I'm not sure what that looks like for me, because my story is nothing like yours.

Victor

"Forget us adopting him, I think he adopted us" Bram smirks.

"I don't want to be Gay Jesus" Simon moans.

"I can't wait to tell Leah, Abby and Nick" Bram snorts.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this"


End file.
